Races
Aasimar Aasimars are humans with a significant amount of celestial blood in their ancestry. While not always benevolent, aasimars are more inclined toward acts of kindness rather than evil, and they gravitate towards faiths and organizations associated with celestials. Aasimar heritage can lie dormant for generations, only to appear suddenly in the child of two apparently human parents. Most soceities interpret aasimar births as good omens, though it must be acknowledged that some aasimars take advantage of the reputation of their kind, brutally subverting the expectations of others with acts of terrifying cruelty or abject venality. Otherworldly Beauty Aasimars look mostly human except for some minor physical trait that reveals their unusual heritage. Typical aasimar features include hair that shines like metal, jewel-toned eyes, lustrous skin color, or even glowing, golden halos. In rare cases, aasimars may be born with vestigial, angelic wings. These aasimar tend to be treated with the highest of regard amongst their communities. Living up to Expectations Aasimars grow up cautious around others and, like tieflings, are sometimes misunderstood, though never to the hateful extent their fiendish cousins are. Even those raised by understanding parents have difficulty escaping their strangeness, or the curiosity (and sometimes fear) that their unique nature sometimes provokes in others. Many aasimars suffer prejudice, as non-aasimar tend to expect only the best from aasimars. This sort of persecution stings an aasimar to the core, as most have an inherent bend toward empathy and good-will for others. Thin Bloodlines With the exception of Obenbruck , aasimar are exceptionally rare throughout Khalis, and as such, often live their whole lives without meeting another of their kind. Very few aasimars have siblins who are also aasimar, due to the fact that aasimar heritage often lies dormant. However, when two aasimars mate, their children also share their aasimar heritage. The ancient aasimar kingdom of Obenbruck , founded by descendents of the Solar known as Dolekot, boasts the highest concentration of aasimars in Khalis, though their numbers are dwindling due to breeding with humans. The Path of Righteousness Because of their ties to the goodly gods and celestial beings, many aasimars are drawn to a religious path and most aasimar spellcasters call on divine magic as opposed to arcane. A great many become paladins, most in the service of Caelum, and the philosophy of lawful good paladins often resonates strongly with them. Those of non-lawful alignment, on the other hand, most often become clerics. Aasimar Names Aasimars typically have names reflective of the culture they're born into. Some have names derived from the Celestial language, passed down through generations, that reflect their divine heritage. Male Celestial Names:' '''Balriel, Phanuel, Khamael, Samkiel, Ecanus, Apon, Otnun '''Female Celestial Names:' '''Zaphrael, Xaphan, Radael, Opael, Teliel, Esaath, Cebis, Otkiah '''Racial Traits Aasimars share certain racial traits as a result of their celestial descent. Ability Score Increase. '''Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and your Charisma score increases by 2. '''Age. Aasimars mature at the same rate as humans, but live a few decades longer. Alignment. Aasimars might not have an innate tendency toward good, but many of them end up there. Good or not, righteous nature inclines many aasimars toward a lawful alignment. Size. Aasimars are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. Thanks to your celestial heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Heavenly Resistance. You have resistance to radiant and necrotic damage. Celestial Legacy. You know the light cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the lesser restoration spell once per day as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the daylight spell once per day. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Ashlanders Quote Short description Short Description ''' Subtext '''Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Dengaa Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Juren Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Kal Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Human Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Ritiki Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Tiefling Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Valfor Quote Short description Short Description ''' Subtext '''Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext Zora Quote Short description Short Description Subtext Personality description Subtext Cultural description Subtext Philosophical description Subtext Common names Subtext Male Female Clan/Surname/etc Racial Traits Subtext Sub-race 1 Subtext Sub-race 2 Subtext